¡El miedo es un superpoder!
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Relato de terror ambientado en la Tierra Media. Cuando los elfos abandonan Rivendel y marchan a Valinor, dejan algo más que la bellísima arquitectura élfica atrás. Primer OC masculino que escribo. Este cuento participa en el Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto, reto del mes de Mayo-Junio del paralizante e irracional foro 'El Poney Pisador'.


_**Descargo:**_ **Rivendel y los elfos le pertenecen a Tolkien. La idea general de esta historia está basada —y más exactamente, el título está descaradamente "inspirado"— en el capítulo** _ **Listen**_ **de la serie** _ **Doctor Who**_ **que le pertenece a los señores de la BBC y a Steven Moffat que lo escribió. La cita de abajo es precisamente de ese capítulo. Me he tomado la libertad de no traducirla porque perdería muchísimo y porque todo en versión original es más-mejor XD**

.

 _Este relato participó en el_ _Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto,_ _reto del mes de Mayo-Junio del paralizante e irracional foro_ _El Poney Pisador._

 _._

 _Listen! Question: Why do we talk out loud when we know we're alone? Conjecture: because we know we are not. Evolution perfects survival skills. There are perfect hunters. There is perfect defense. Question: Why is there no such thing as perfect hiding? Answer: How would you know? Logically, if evolution were to perfect a creature whose primary skill were to hide from view, how could you know it existed? It could be with us every second and we would never know. How would you detect it? Even sense it? Except in those moments when, for no clear reason, you choose to speak aloud. What would such a creature want? What would it do?_

—The Doctor.

.

.

.

 **El miedo es un superpoder**

No es la primera vez que te hacen ir a ese lugar. Por qué aún tus padres te envían allí cada verano es algo que escapa a tu entendimiento, porque no hacéis nada relevante salvo pasear entre ruinas durante horas. Pero tu trastatarabuelo fue una vez Señor de _Imladris_ , razón que parece ser más que suficiente para permanecer una semana al año en una maldita ciudad abandonada olvidada de la mano de _Ilúvatar_.

Tus primos Lachaêl y Arothir te salen al paso al llegar al puente medio derruido. Intentando no hacer ruido te agarran por la espalda como una gracieta, con el propósito evidente de asustarte. Idiotas. Al menos tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener miedo.

El miedo es bueno, te hace estar alerta. Te hace más fuerte, más rápido, más listo. Hace que te des cuenta de lo que te rodea, que te percates de que lo que parecen imaginaciones tuyas no lo son. Hace que sigas con la mirada esa sombra en el espejo, que tengas la certeza de que lo que apenas ves por el rabillo del ojo, eso que es imposible, es real. Muy real. Tan real que te persigue, que oyes sus pasos tras los tuyos. Tan real que eriza el vello de tu nuca.

Ellos, sin embargo, prefieren temer las estúpidas historias que se cuentan unos a otros junto a la hoguera. Ésas de oscuridades negras que se esconden entre las sombras y que como el brazo de _Námo_ segan la vida de los incautos que se les cruzan con la misma facilidad con que se corta el tallo de una _nymphedril._ O las que versan sobre el _Uilkihrim_ … ésas son las peores, porque de tan ridículas que son parecen incluso reales. Las historias sobre la atroz corrupción de ese ser —una vuelta de tuerca retorcida entre _uruks_ y trasgos, y que por lo visto apuntaba parecido también con el _Balrog_ que una vez habitó Moria (como si alguien hubiera visto alguna vez un maldito _Balrog_ , pues imagínate un _Uilkihrim_ )— habían sido la fuente de los terrores nocturnos que te arruinaron casi toda la infancia… hasta el momento en que pisaste _Rivendel_ por primera vez.

El sadismo con el que el brutal e inhumano híbrido de _Melkor_ acababa con sus víctimas, desgarrándolas y desmembrándolas parte a parte, bebiendo la sangre aún caliente que emanaba de ellas, despedazándola a mordisco limpio y engullendo cada pedazo hasta no quedar ni los huesos… tal horror no era nada en comparación con el pánico gélido que te transmite aquel "refugio" de paz maldita en medio de un desfiladero.

Dicen que las aguas del _Bruinen_ aún conservan cierta magia residual de los días antiguos. Sus antiguos habitantes hechizaron el lugar e imbuyeron en él parte de su esencia élfica. O eso es lo que cuentan. Pero no había sido eso lo que sentiste al atravesar el río por primera vez. Conoces algún que otro elfo y cuando estás con ellos no sientes esa desazón, la angustia constante de sentirte incómodo, inseguro. Los elfos no son seres malignos, y desde el momento en el que pusiste el primer pie allí habías sentido esa presencia siniestra. Y la sensación que tuviste entonces como de que algo no andaba bien, a pesar de la risa cantarina de tu madre, del traqueteo incesante del carro o de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera distraerte, es exactamente la misma que te ahoga cada minuto que pasas allí. Exactamente la misma que sientes ahora, de vuelta a la casa.

No puedes verlo pero te observan. Lo sabes. Y no sabes por qué lo sabes, pero lo sabes. Las sombras de la noche no son más oscuras, la luna no alumbra menos, pero el aire es más pesado. Sientes como unos ojos taladran tu nuca… aunque no sabes si son ojos porque nunca los has visto. Tal vez ni los tengan, tal vez ni los necesiten para verte, para encontrarte.

Entras en la casa como el corderillo entra al matadero. Las velas están encendidas y la luz inunda todo el lugar pero sigues sin sentirte a salvo… porque no es la oscuridad a lo que le temes. Intentas aparentar normalidad frente a los demás. ¿Por qué ellos no se dan cuenta? ¿Por qué eres el único que se percata de que no estáis solos? Subes las escaleras viejas intentando no pensar en la respuesta, intentando no pensar en los crujidos de la madera, en las pisadas huecas, en los rayos mortecinos de _Idril_ colándose por la ventana… y ya antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta lo sientes. Un sudor frío te recorre la espalda de arriba abajo.

Tienes miedo, porque sientes esa presencia contigo, pero sabes que no puedes correr. No hay lugar donde no te encuentre, no puedes esconderte. Con la mano pegajosa abres la puerta y te quedas en el umbral. Está dentro y esta fuera, está en todas partes. Y te observa, nunca deja de vigilarte. No puedes precisar desde dónde, desde la esquina del cuarto o desde debajo de la cama tal vez. No, las sombras no son sombras… El polvo que refleja la luz plateada frente a la ventana no son simples motas diminutas: está vivo. Piensa. La habitación entera forma parte de una inteligencia colectiva, de un ente superior. Los candiles siguen encendidos en sus apliques pero incluso las pequeñas velas moribundas llamean exiguas, como si las privaran de aire intentando extinguirlas.

Intentas no pensar demasiado. Ése es el truco, no pensar. Te quitas las botas y te pones la camisa con la que sueles dormir— o desesperar en la vigilia en este caso— y te echas en la cama. No es cómoda pero no te importa mientras no tengas compañía en ella. No quieres cerrar los ojos, porque aunque no temas a la oscuridad temes a lo que se esconde en ella.

¿Se esconde? ¿Realmente se esconde? No puedes verlo, pero notas una presión en el pecho que te paraliza por completo. Sientes como si tuvieras a una persona encima, asfixiándote, como a la vela de la mesilla que amenaza con apagarse.

Necesitas esa vela. Necesitas su luz para no gritar y salir despavorido de ese cuarto, para no llorar de puro terror. Pero la cera ingrata termina consumiéndose y tienes que levantarte a por otra. Te armas de valor, retiras la manta y te incorporas. Intentas calmarte un poco… nada parece distinto. Más oscuro que antes, pero todo sigue en su sitio. Otro escalofrío te recorre la espalda nada más poner los pies en el suelo, haciendo que tu corazón quiera salírsete del pecho. No quieres mirar. No necesitas hacerlo, como no necesitaste mirar debajo de la cama: lo sientes. Es el tacto de una mano helada agarrándote el tobillo lo que te hace ser consciente de lo evidente, de que aún estás vivo. Aterrado pero vivo. Quizá sea eso lo único que busque, tu superpoder, tu miedo. O quizá no.


End file.
